Story:Starship Archer/Battle Lines/Act One
ACT ONE FADE IN EXT-SPACE Archer is a high warp heading to Deep Space Nine. TAYLOR (Voice Over) Military Log Combat date 53894.1. We're on course for Deep Space Nine for some repairs and rest, after the destruction of the Warbird IRW T'Para. The crew is having doubt that we can win this war I just hope we can win this war. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM A Holo-image of Commodore Taylor is in front of Captain Taylor's desk in her ready room as she's not happy about what happened to the Romulan Warbird. TAYLOR Dad Where were the other ships patrolling this sector? Why were we the only Allied vessel able to render aid? CMDR. TAYLOR (Holo-image, sighs) The T'Para's squadron were simultaneously ambushed along with the T'Para, all were destroyed with the same weapons as what we faced in Chin'toka system. Marcia how many vessels were equipped with the energy dissipator torpedoes? Taylor turns to the holo-image of her father. TAYLOR (Sighs) The Breen ships and the Jem'Hadar Destroyer. CMDR. TAYLOR (Holo-image, Sighs) Damn Intel mentioned that the Dominion/Cardassian/Breen Alliance were equipping their ships with those dissipator torpedoes, but never knew it would be this quickly. Marcia leans on her desk. TAYLOR (Sighs) The crew is taking it pretty hard, (beat) we need a break from the war is there anyway I can.... Commodore Taylor raises his hand to cut his daughter off. CMDR. TAYLOR (Holo-image) I'm sorry Marcia but the Archer is ordered to meet up with the Seventh, Tenth and Thirty Seventh Fleets with Romulan Star Navy and Klingon Defense Force outside the Betazed system. TAYLOR (Confused) Why? CMDR. TAYLOR (Holo-image) We're retaking Betazed from the Dominion and this is an all or nothing assault, we fail then Betazed remains in the hands of the enemy till we win. Camera closes up on Taylor's expression as she heard what her father told her. INT-WAR ROOM Captain Taylor, Commander Martin, Ensign Martin, Lieutenant Mason, Lieutenant Carlson, Doctor Carlson, Lieutenant Clarkson, Lieutenant Commander T'Shar, and Lieutenant Commander Sito are around the table. TAYLOR (to the senior staff) We're heading to the Betazed system. The Senior Staff is surprised by what Captain Taylor just said. T'SHAR Its logical to assume that Starfleet ha come up with a plan? TAYLOR (nods) Yes, T'Shar they have a plan and it will include the Flagship of the Federation Fleet the USS Enterprise-E. I don't have to tell you that this could be our final chance to retake Betazed from the Dominion if this fails we'll never get the planet back the Betazoids won't survive another year in the hands of the enemy I need to know that you're onboard with this. Commander Martin looks at the senior staff and then up at Captain Taylor. MARTIN We're ready Captain. Captain Taylor inputs commands into the com panel on the table and activates the ships intercom. TAYLOR All Hands...battle stations! INT-ARCHER, VARIOUS ANGLES. We see a montage of the Archer preparing for battle. Crew members assume battle stations. Weapons locker ring open and Security Officers hand out sidearms and phaser rifles. Kyle and his Engineers establish emergency force field around the warp core. Martin and Mason brief officers on tactical plans. Lieutenant Commanders T'Shar and Sito works at the bridge Science Station, analyzing data on Jem'hadar's destroyer. Taylor walks through the corridors, she stops to talk with apprehensive young ensign. MONTAGE ENDS. INT-MESS HALL Red lights are flashing as Commander Martin walks into the mess hall and sees Sito looking out the windows at the stars streaking by. MARTIN Sito? She turns to him. SITO John hey I was just thinking about the attack we're about to go into. He stands next to him. MARTIN I know but let's get to the bridge. They leave the Mess hall unknown to them a pair of former Maquis rebels are planning to takeover the Archer. (End of Act One, Fade out)